Unfading Scars
by Kitty-Ramen
Summary: Hikaru discovers his love for his twin Kaoru, are the thoughts he's thinking sane or is something wrong with him? Hikaru does whatever he can to block out these thoughts but is that even possible?   r&r
1. I love you

**Title: Unfading scars**

**Summary: Hikaru discovers his love for his twin Kaoru, are the thoughts he's thinking sane or is something wrong with him? Hikaru does whatever he can to block out these thoughts but is that even possible? **

**Rating: M there may be quite a few lemons :3**

**A/N: Got my braces off today and my teeth are naked xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ohc or either of the Hitachiin twins *sniffle***

The host club gathered in a circle in their usual place, they had arranged a special meeting as they needed to arrange a secret Santa as it would be easier and make the gifts far more personal. Each member inscribed their name onto the scraps of paper they possessed keeping their heads down and avoiding eye contact. All except Hikaru who kept his eyes locked onto his younger twin, his eyes glazing as he began to picture what he wished could happen. He knew of course that what he was picturing was a mere hope but as he always said 'dreams come true' so maybe just maybe this dream would come true as impossible as it may be. The elder twin let out a deep exhale as he rested his chin on his palm gaining attention of all members of the host club. All but Kaoru were un-phased by this action.

"Hey, what's with the staring?" Asked Kaoru aggressively.

"Oh erm nothing, I was just thinking…" Stammered Hikaru his voice as a decrescendo until it faded.

"About…" Kaoru said gesturing for him to continue.

Hikaru was lost for words and therefore said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Have you ever considered that our whole life is in fact just a dream and when we die that's the end of our dream and we go back into another universe as it's where we truly belong. "

"No, Hika I haven't."

"Oh well, I did…" Whispered Hikaru.

The host club all looked back down to their scraps of paper and placed them into a china bowl. Tamaki was the first to select his and blushed furiously as he straightened out the paper he clutched in his palm. Hikaru was next to select his and once he unravelled his scrap of paper he knew it was a sign from some kind of higher power. The writing needn't have stated his name as he knew Kaoru's sloppy hand writing well. It was evident to him that he needed to purchase the perfect gift that showed his true feelings for his brother, the thoughts he was thinking were burning inside him and he needed to tell his brother how he was feeling as it just wasn't healthy, he felt nervous and jumpy every time his eyes met the familiar face and his heart rate quickened at the sound of his voice. He loved him and nothing could change that no matter how hard he would try.

Kaoru then quickly withdrew the phone from his back pocket and began typing furiously into the keys before him. "I need to go" Said Kaoru quickly. Running out the glass door and away from the premises.

"Bye!" Called the host club in unison.

"I love you." Whispered Hikaru under his breath.


	2. Diary

**A/N: Here is your next chapter :3 it's a diary entry from Hikaru's p.o.v**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

_Hikaru's diary_

_Thursday 12th December_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry it's been so long, I have been so confused lately. I don't really know what to say to you anymore. Scratch that I don't know what to say anymore. Every time I see his delicate features identical to mine my heart skips a beat and I begin to feel hot and clammy, the words I want to say become unable to leave my mouth so I stare at him gormlessly. I know the way I feel towards my own brother, worse my twin, is wrong and disgusting, incestuous acts after all are frowned upon in our family and many others I should think but somehow that makes my love stronger its like Romeo and Juliette, we need each other to survive but we are required to be merely civil. Something about Kaoru's aloof personality makes me tingle inside, the way he is so reliant on me makes me want to hold him all day long and the way he is so fragile on the inside makes me know I need to protect him. Kaoru needs me however Kaoru doesn't want me. Not like this. Diary Kaoru is hiding something, everyday he always needs to rush away and is always attached to his phone. Something is going on and I need to find out what. _


	3. Secrets

**A/N: So here is chapter 3 :P and I forgot to say in my previous chapters so sorry, this story is dedicated to Booklover6 that gave me the whole idea for this book! So thankyou you are amazing and so is Tora and so is all of my other readers :D xx**

**Disclaimer: It's too much effort to think of something witty-disclaimed **

Hikaru paced up and down his and his brothers' room, his hand locked on his jaw, deep in thought. He knew his younger brother was hiding something, he was sure. It was irregular for him to be so attached to his phone, for example when Hikaru attempted to borrow Kaoru's phone it was snatched from his grip, Hikaru was shocked to his very core as they shared everything, nothing was private. Hikaru shifted so he was on the floor on his hands and knees a position that wasn't familiar to him, he pressed his chin into the soft carpet as he hunted beneath the beds oak frame. The only thing that appeared unusual to the elder twin was the lack of trash under the bed. It was well know to the Hitachiin family that the maids would never clean under the bed as that is where all the 'private objects' were kept. The appearance of the area was immaculate, nothing was placed there, and nothing was imbedded into the carpet. It seemed as though someone intended that Hikaru was going to search here.

After a rough twenty minutes of searching in all the nooks and crannies of their shared bedroom the older twin gave up searching, if he wanted to find out what Kaoru was hiding he would have to confront him. Hikaru raised himself up from the carpet and straightened his t-shirt and jeans, he walked over to the mirror and fixed his fringe making sure that there wasn't a single hair out of place he murmured a few words of encouragement to his reflection before he left the room and walked to the living-room in which Kaoru was sitting him.

Hikaru paused at the doorway attempting to gain enough courage to confront his brother he heard a mumble of words in the distance. Hikaru tip-toed through the doorway and towards Kaoru's relaxed body, the twin was relieved to see that the mumble of words were coming through the receiver of Kaoru's mobile.

"Of course I love you Tora, you're my gizz , I love you and no one else everything about you makes me love you, you're beautiful, you're perfect." Said Kaoru through the receiver. Hikaru fell to his knees and could no longer see anything as more than a blur of colours.

**A/N; Yeah I know it's terrible but oh well review anyways xD **


	4. Akira

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in ages its a lot of effort for someone as lazy as me :3**

**Disclaimer: This chapter was Tora's idea so if its bad its all her fault xD**

Hikaru woke a few hours later on his and his brothers shared bed with Kaoru sitting cross legged opposite him, immersed in the screen of his blackberry typing frantically at the keys before him and letting out a suggestive smile every time he felt the device vibrate between his fingers.

"I see your awake…finally" Said Kaoru clearly irritated.

"I was 'asleep'?" The elder twin asked evidently confused.

"Yes you were, you fainted or something and the maid, her name was Juliette or something had to take you to bed." Kaoru murmured before burying his head back into the screen before him, after pressing a number of keys Kaoru let out a giggle catching Hikaru's attention.

"Something, funny?"

"Not really, just that Akira want to meet you."

"Who the hell is Akira!" Yelled Hikaru his attempt to stay calm had clearly failed.

"He's my boyfriend…" Kaoru said slowly demining the brother's stupidity

"I thought you were dating that 'Tora' girl"

"Yeah, and? You are allowed more than one relationship, just as long as the other doesn't find out"

"I see" Whispered Hikaru, turning over.

"No! You cant sleep!" Yelled Kaoru jumping on his twin "You need to meet Akira!" He cried unable to prevent his grin from growing. Hikaru let out a small grunt before he crawled out of the bed and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, he slipped on a pair of black check vans and ruffled his hair so it looked intentionally messy Hikaru then walked out of the room and ran to the living room, he quickly flicked on the television before him and let out a quiet sob as he watched the blurred colours dance across the screen.

It was a number of minutes before Kaoru called his brother to greet 'Akira' and despite his anger the brother shuffled towards the doorway ready to greet him. Even though Hikaru felt anger surging through his veins he couldn't help but let out a small exhale as he was confronted by 'Akira' his small petite frame was highlighted as he stood next to Kaoru. Hikaru held out his hand gesturing for Akira to shake it and once Akira was firmly grasping on his Hikaru studied his face.

Akira's blonde hair was streaked with brown and the long fringe hid his left eye as it swept across his face. His remaining eye was flecked with blue and was framed by long black lashes.

After a few short minutes Hikaru quickly released his hand and steeped back his cheeks flushing red. Kaoru snickered as he found Akira's hand and the only reaction he received from Akira was him sticking out his tongue and sliding it back again letting his white teeth catch on the diamond left in his tongue.

The couple then left Hikaru as the ran up the stairs hand in hand unable to keep themselves from each other for a moment longer. Hikaru walked back into the room he was once residing in and switched the t-v back on and put the volume up to full in order to drown out his thoughts, it wasn't long though until Hikaru was forced to leave the room as the room directly above him was hosting his brother, Hikaru heard a number of deep groans through the ceiling as the light above him shook.

The elder brother seated himself on the bottom step as he cracked his knuckles several times, pushing his knuckle into the bone.

"Baby! You said you were busy!" Came a distant voice as the owner seated herself next to him wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Erm…And you are?"

"Don't joke, you know I'm Tora!" Said the girl staring into Hikaru's eyes revealing the difference between her own, one of which was pink and the other a deep blue.

"I'm not Kaoru, I'm his brother Hikaru."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I remember Kaoru mentioning something."

"Yeah you should." He said aggressively. Tora let out a whimper as she brushed her ginger hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered revealing the stud in her tongue.

"You should be, if you ever do anything like this again you will have me to answer to, if you even dare to hurt my baby I will hurt you so badly you won't know what hit you" The brother cried digging his nails into the girl.

"Baby?" Called out a voice, Hikaru searched the room to find who was addressing him and to his disadvantage it was Kaoru a towel hanging from his hips. Hikaru let out a small cry as his brother walked towards him.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" He said bringing his palm to his face.

"I'm sorry" Whimpered Hikaru as he attempted to hide the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Ergh I always knew there was something wrong with you Hikaru you disgust me." Kaoru said before walking back upstairs holding Tora's hand leaving a trail of spit roll down the brothers face.

**A/N:So yeah that's it and I know its bad, so yeah review please as you must of already read it!**


	5. Piercing

**A/N: Sorry guys for my lack of updation, it's a rather lot off effort to update, decided to include the three most amazing people in my chapter (Bonnie, Georgia and Caitlin) xD**

**Disclaimer:Yup…still don't own ouran**

Hikaru remained seated on the wooden step allowing the saliva to mix with his salty tears making a rancid depressing concoction. The elder twin remained in that position for a long while feeling sorry for himself. Flashbacks of the previous minutes ran through his mind before his thoughts were interrupted by a young girl seating herself next to him.

"Are you okay Hikaru? You don't seem to have fully recovered since the earlier incident" The girl said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just need to clear my head" He said, wiping the moisture from his face.

"Well I'm on my break now and I'm going to meet a few friends so you can come if you want." The girl said raising herself and then displaying her arm for him to take. Hikaru accepted the offer and stood next to the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Hikaru, since I am not currently working for you is it okay if I call you Ruru?"

The red haired boy giggled at the petty name and nodded in approval "Nice to meet you too…I think Hikaru mentioned you before you're Juliette right?"

"Its Bonnie-Juliette actually" Smiled the girl as she released her hair from its tight bun allowing it to fall past her shoulders in black waves, patches of pink were now clear. "Ready to go? You can meet my friends"

Hikaru grinned and followed Bonnie through the cobbled back streets until they came to a run down shop decorated with scruffy graffiti and a large red sticker that covered the window reading 'Ink-heart-Tattoo's and Piercings'.

"This is like my favourite place its where I got ten of my piercings, my eleventh was when I was ten and got my ears pierced at claries accessories" She giggled flashing her white teeth.

"Wow eleven…That's a lot…I'm a piecing virgin, the only holes in my body are natural"

"Well we must change that, my friends work here so they will do it for free" She said pulling him into the store.

Hikaru swallowed as he stepped into the dark room, the walls were covered in band memorabilia and guitars a lone bass sat in the corner and glittered giving a contrast to the dark atmosphere. Two girls sat on a leather couch imitating unrealistic animal gestures.

"Ducky!" Bonnie yelled running over to the smaller of the two wrapping the petite girl into a massive cuddle. Once she was released the girl strode towards Hikaru, her lip piercing glittered as she brushed her long hair away from her face.

"I'm Caitlin" The girl smiled wrapping the boy in a hug before she returned to her place.

Bonnie then came to address the other who seemed clearly annoyed at her excited reactions. "Georgia moose!"

'Georgia moose' then walked over to Hikaru she politely waved before walking back to her seat.

"So Hikaru now that you have met my friends, what do you want done, Georgia does both tattoos and piercings and Caitlin writes about them" She then turned to face the annoyed Caitlin and lifted both thumbs and displayed a wide grin.

"I…I want a tongue piercing?" He stuttered.

"Great choice! Georgia, Ruru wants you to pierce his tongue."

Georgia nodded and tied back her ginger hair into a messy ponytail. While she prepared the implements Caitlin seated herself next to Hikaru and said comforting words.

"Don't worry I'm petrified of needles yet I work here."

"That makes sense." He said sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

Caitlin ignored the remark and continued to talk until Georgia came towards them clutching the needle and tongue stud. Hikaru opened his mouth and stuck out his long tongue and Georgia clasped it between two metal tongs. He let out a slight squeal as she lined it up with the needle. Caitlin turned her face quickly but Bonnie gazed intently at the needle she continued to run her tongue through her teeth.

Hikaru let out a slight moan as the metal passed through the flesh at great speed. She then withdrew the needle and replaced it with a small blue stud.

"All done." She smiled. "Care to take a look?"

Hikaru didn't reply but stood up and walked to one of the mirrors adorning the wall. He continued to stick out his tongue unable to believe the person in the mirror was him. The three girls then came to his side clearly happy with there work.

A mischievous grin then appeared on Bonnies face. "You know what's next!"

"Makeover!" The girls screamed in unison.

**A/N: Wrote it quick so its most likely bad and yeah so here's to Georgia Caitlin and Bonnie the three most amazing people ever! …Bonnie however is the most amazing **


End file.
